The present disclosure relates to glyph rendering. FIG. 1 shows two glyphs 100, 102 representing the lower case characters “a” and “e” respectively. Each glyph includes an origin, and location of the origin affects the interglyph spacing, which in turn affects readability. For example, the interglyph spacing can be selected to avoid glyph edges colliding or creating an un-intended word space between glyphs. In the examples shown, the origin location for the glyph outline “a” is at 104 and the origin location for the glyph outline “e” is at 106. The physical resolution of a display device or limitations of a printer device can affect the interglyph spacing. Some display applications can determine the interglyph spacing. Such display applications may assume there is infinite resolution and make a determination as to the ideal origin location for a glyph, and then quantize the origin location based on the limitations of the display device.